


I Kinda Hope We Get Stuck

by murderspice



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Attempted Murder, Elevator Sex, Eloping, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Freeform, Mentioned Mrs. Sawyer, Murder, Oral Sex, References to Canon, Suicide Attempt, Weddings, but only in the flashbacks, mentioned Heather McNamara, mentioned Martha Dunnstock, such as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 07:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10531941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderspice/pseuds/murderspice
Summary: Veronica and Jason Dean run away from their problems. They ran from Westerberg as soon as they graduated. They ran from the three deaths, the rumors remaining back in the school halls where they belonged. They ran from JD’s attempted mass murder, hand in hand, only a crater left in the football field as a reminder of what could have happened.A couple years later, and they’re running away from a frilly, stuffy wedding rehearsal.Theirwedding rehearsal. And, uh. Getting married at a drive-through wedding chapel.Not exactly what Veronica had planned in her life, but somehow, it still felt perfectly right.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Get it? Because the title is made of lyrics from Love In An Elevator...which was a song in 1989…and this fic has elevator sexy times. A+ naming if I do say so myself.  
> I'll preface this with - I got the idea yesterday night and wrote until midnight, and picked it up again this afternoon to finish it off. I have never written for the Heathers fandom before, but I love reading JD/Veronica like a fiend. Apologies if anything seems too ooc. I tried my best to keep their personalities musical canon compliant (sans JD being psychotic/dead, as this is a fix-it and we gave the boy some help)  
> If there are typos or things that read weirdly, feel free to let me know so I can fix it!! Thank you!  
> The tense of the writing swaps from present to past to kinda show the flashback/thought bits a little more clearly, and each present-tense will start with a → break while the past-tense will start with a ← break. My formats are gettin' weird, aren't they?  
> ALSO: this is what I imagine Veronica's wedding gown to look like - https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/1c/95/28/1c9528f15b51da04086b0c88acf39c6e.jpg

→

 

“I can’t believe this. I can’t believe you convinced me to do this.”

He even stole the god damned rings. The rings they were supposed to get _on their wedding day_. Here they are, sitting on their fancy little cushion on JD’s dashboard while they continue cruising, an hour out from Sherwood toward Columbus, Ohio.

“Well, technically, _today_  is our wedding day, now.”

Veronica’s eyes snapped up to meet Jason’s, wide and frazzled, her whole body vibrating on adrenaline. Not bad adrenaline, but enough to warrant a nasty panic attack, if she steers her thoughts into negative territory. JD knows the warning signs. “I said that out loud?”

Still, he finds her all sorts of endearing when she looks up at him with those doe eyes. He can’t fight the laugh that bubbles up. “Baby, you’re gonna make yourself shake apart.”

“She’s gonna kill me, JD. She’s gonna kill _you_. My mom spent so much time on planning that wedding, and we’re just gonna - run away from it?”

His eyes are gentle, almost like he had a change of heart. But after he presses a kiss to her temple, he gives her a wide grin and replies, “We sure are.”

 

←

 

Veronica knew that JD would turn the car around if she asked him to. He’d do anything for her. She could still sense that he felt he hadn’t redeemed himself. In all honesty, she didn’t think there was much else he _could_ do, but that was alright. That wasn’t what he wanted to hear from her. Veronica kept trying, though.

She didn’t tell him to turn the car around. The past few months of wedding planning had been a pain in the ass, and part of her honestly didn’t mind that they were fucking it all up. The wedding wasn’t anything that she really wanted, anyway. It may have been perfect to her junior high self, but that was before she had known properly what marriage entailed. What being in a relationship entailed, for that matter.

They both needed the change of pace. Being normal, as nice as it had sounded at 17, just wasn’t in the cards for either of them. Neither was killing every single person that wronged them, but there was a balance between the two.

Running from their own wedding rehearsal dinner to elope? That was perfect, the Goldilocks pick. Just the right amount of abnormal for them.

 

→

 

Veronica and JD are given champagne for the road, after their little drive-through ceremony is over. And, as fortune has it, there’s a hotel near the novelty chapel with discounted honeymoon suite rates, and JD just so happens to have enough to cover the cost.

“You’ve been planning this,” Veronica accuses, although a smile lights up her face and her grip on JD’s hand tightens as she says it. JD puts his free hand on his chest, giving a small dramatic gasp.

“Am I really so stupid as to plan to elope from a wedding so perfect, so well crafted that _God himself will smile upon the day?_ ”

Veronica bites back the retort that rises up when he quotes her mother. Bless her heart, but Veronica was pretty certain that if God looked on at their wedding, it would be more out of fear than joy. “Not stupid. Just bored. And you’re dangerous when you get bored, babe.”

She misses the glint in his eye when she makes that last statement. He buys them one of those discounted suite rooms, located on the top floor of the hotel building. The hotel staff are not nearly baffled-looking enough at the sight of his tux and her white gown. Shit, she forgot she still had the thing on. Still, she tries not to feel self conscious about it, fiddling with the loose label on the champagne bottle in her hands. JD takes the bottle from her and offers his arm in a grandiose manner for her to take, walking down the hall until they reach the elevator. 

 

←

 

JD was all too aware of how dangerous he could get when he grew bored. A childhood chock-full of never staying in one place made restlessness his second nature.

He shouldn’t have been surprised by how easy it had been to pull the trigger on Kurt and Ram. Impulsive, stupid, manipulative...but thrilling. And yet it wasn’t worth seeing the fear in Veronica’s eyes. As much as he had tried to convince himself it was everyone else’s fault, she was there to set him straight on multiple occasions.

Thank god he had Veronica.

Sometimes, he still had nightmares about how she had looked dangling from a noose. But he rarely would bring the nightmares up in conversation himself. He knew hers had to be worse. He almost killed everything she knew and loved. Including him.

Honest to god, he thought it was a miracle that she agreed to marry him.

 

→

 

Surprisingly enough, Veronica makes the first move when the elevator doors close. She makes him set the bottle on the floor and grabs him by the hair in a way that she knows makes his knees go bashfully weak, pulling him in for a long-awaited kiss. His hands slink to her waist, and she pulls a hum out of him when she backs him up against the elevator wall.

“ _I can’t believe you convinced me to do this_ ,” JD mocks her when she pulls away to try and tug at his suit jacket. He leaves it on, not wanting to lose it before they reach the suite. He does let her untie his tie and unbutton the top few rows on his dress shirt, though.

“Shut up, Jason Dean.”

While calling him by his full name usually was done as a way to push his buttons, JD finds he doesn’t mind it in this moment. He switches their positions, kneeling on the carpeted floor of their small compartment with ease. “You know, it’s not so bad when I know that you’re Mrs. Dean, now.” Before she can come up with some witty reply, his hands are sliding up her thighs (thank the good lord and the wedding department stores that shorter dresses were becoming a trend). “Of course, if I’m to be a good husband, I should listen to my lovely wife, shouldn’t I?” He ducks under her skirt to leave a hot trail of kisses along the nylon-covered legs (the nylons are running in several places, and the two largest holes worn into them rest right on the insides of her thighs; it was just supposed to be a rehearsal this afternoon, no need to break out the new pair yet). “And there’s one thing that I know will absolutely shut me up. I can’t say it'll have the same effect for you, though.”   

He breathes hot air right over the spot he knows is already warm. He hears her muted moan above him, through the layers of taffeta and tulle. For a moment, he considers trying to wrestle her out of the nylons. But after a flashing thought of _fuck it_ , he instead just tears through the thin fabric until he has the access he needs. She isn't wearing underwear with those nylons, and he takes full advantage of it. JD feels Veronica’s hand over the dress land on his head, bunching up the fabric when she obviously wants to be gripping his hair instead. It brings a secret smirk to JD’s face.

Time seems to stop when the elevator door pings. JD is about to scramble to his feet, but Veronica holds him still, hissing, “Wait. Hold still. I-I think I accidentally hit another floor button when you were, ah ha, getting situated." She pauses, probably looking to make sure the coast is clear. "Nobody is here. But don’t you _dare_ move.”

The smirk is suddenly a full-blown grin as he noses her curls and blows on her sensitive flesh again, making her legs shake. “How many more floors do I have to work with?”

It takes a moment to get a response. He isn’t really helping her concentrate, what with the way he’s gently pushing her legs apart and moving a warm hand between her legs. “...Six, I think.”

Oh, that isn’t nearly enough. JD ducks out of her skirt and looks up at her. He’s still on his knees, looking almost obedient, but the look on his face displays anything but complacency. It offers mischief. “What if...we get to the top floor, and then ride back down again? Just one lap.” He sees the conflict in her eyes. They could be seen, he knows. She _definitely_ knows, if she’s weighing her options as heavily as she is now. JD knows he’s not playing fair when he’s licking his lips, eyes still fixed on her. “I’ll make it worth the trouble. You know I will.”

She bites her lip. Good, they’re on the same page now. JD leans over to press the first floor button like a cat who got the cream. When he shuffles back under her skirt, he has to spread her legs apart once more. “Hit the top floor button as soon as we hit first floor again. And if you’re so afraid of being caught, now’s the time to say your prayers, darling.”

 

←

 

Veronica wasn’t as naive as she had been in high school. She didn’t immediately let herself believe every reasoning or explanation JD gave her. She didn’t play dumb. She asked questions constantly. Nobody had her under their thumb anymore.

Thankfully, JD still stayed by her, even when they didn’t see eye to eye. He didn’t shut down on her anymore, he let her know when he was upset instead of bottling it up. She did the same for him. Communication is what healed their relationship, if Veronica had anything to say about it.

He would try to hide his hurt from her out of guilt for what he had done, but she refused to let it eat away at him. She learned how to read the emotions off his face like a book. Every time she found him hurting, she pushed her way into his space and kissed whatever she could reach. She gently asked what she could do to take the pain away. It almost always worked.

When he had first told her that he worshiped her, she couldn’t keep a straight face. It was just so extreme, wasn’t it? She couldn’t imagine anybody focusing so much admiration and reverence into one person like that. The second time he told her, while holding that bomb to his chest she told him to stop. When they were discharged from the hospital the next day, she insisted that they were equal.

_If you worship me, then you have to let me worship you back, jackass. That’s how love works._

She wouldn’t have made it through Harvard without JD at her side and she knows it in her heart of hearts to be true. Martha was admitted into Stanford University, which Veronica hadn’t even considered applying for until it was too late. With her only friend (Heather McNamara was a friend, sure, but she opted to stay in Ohio where her father’s reputation kept her head above water) on the other side of the country, Veronica would have been completely alone. If JD hadn’t been accepted into Lesley University, a two minute walk from the Harvard campus. And even if he hadn’t chosen that one, he admitted sheepishly that he was also accepted into the Massachusetts Institute of Technology, a ten minute drive away. Who knew he had it in him?

Veronica did, honestly. He built a bomb in less than a few days, of course he made it into a prestigious institute of technology. In the end, he chose to be an English major at Lesley over joining the esteemed engineering program, and Veronica couldn’t have been happier for him when she watched the weight of deciding leave his shoulders that night on her couch.

 

→

 

Veronica is quick to pull him back onto his feet when they finally reach the top floor a second time, her back still pressed against the wall like it’s the only thing that could support her weight. She has to suppress yet another groan as she watches JD wipe his mouth on the back of his hand like the smug bastard he is. She fails to clear her throat the first time she tries, an embarrassing grating sound leaving her mouth. JD just keeps simpering at her, waiting for her to gather her bearings.

She finally leans forward off the wall and takes his hand, pulling him out of the elevator before it can close on them again. Her voice is low, leaving JD enchanted. “Take us to our room. I believe it’s high time we consummate our marriage properly, don’t you think, oh loving husband of mine?”

Everything she says has a playful and sarcastic lilt to it, but he responds in earnest. JD presses himself against her back, letting her feel just how hard he is in his slacks from their elevator antics. He nips at her ear and tightens his hold. “Hmm, I love it when you call me that.”

“What, my husband?”

“ _Yours._ ”

That makes Veronica break into a breathless grin. “Good, because you are. And it’s all your fault that I’m Mrs. Veronica Dean a day early.” She spins in his grip and reaches up to kiss him, only slightly sidetracked by the taste of herself on his mouth. He pulls away only slightly, letting their lips brush as he takes steps forward, leading Veronica backwards toward their destination at the end of the hall.

“Hold on, if you're Mrs. Veronica Dean, does that mean I can’t be Mr. Jason Sawyer?”

“How in the hell will I be able to call you JD then, babe?”

“...You’ve got a point, dear. I didn’t think of that. See, _this_ is why I married you.”

"Aww, it isn't because I'm a good lay?" 

"I don't know, _is_ that a part of it? My memory fails me...you'll have to help me remember, baby." 

Each retort brings them a step closer to their room. Veronica’s giddy enough from all the excitement that she boldly palms his ass to get at his back pocket and grab their room key. JD holds in a surprised yelp, but the whine of it’s beginning still makes Veronica laugh. It’s a beautiful sound. He manages to pout anyway.

“Stop laughing at me.”

“Ha, make me.”

“Why, you little-”

He cuts himself off short to surprise her, lifting her off the ground. She’s still laughing as she smacks his chest with a playful cry of, “Unhand me, damn brute!”

It takes two strides to enter the room, and one well aimed kick to slam the door shut behind them.

“Nah, I’m not letting go of you this time.”

 

←

 

He still worshiped her. Although this time, he didn’t just say it to justify his actions. He had better reason to love her than he did before. She helped him get normal (close enough to it at least), drove him to his doctor and psychiatrist appointments even though he could do that himself and sat in with him when he didn’t feel like going alone. She reminded him to take his medication before he ate, so that it wouldn’t make him sick with the side effects. She introduced him to more people from school, gave him reasons to believe that the student body wasn’t _entirely_ full of meaningless drones to society.

Sometimes, he wonders what it would have been like if she hadn’t refused to back away from him when he took the bomb from her. That day replays in his head constantly, still. She had shot him. He fainted from the shock. When he woke up, she was gone, and so was the trigger bomb, and he just couldn’t accept that.

She limped into the center of the field with the bomb cradled to her chest. She had even backed away when he had tried to take it from her.

_I don’t deserve to live-_

_I respectfully disagree._

No matter how much he tried to tell her that he was beyond repair, that he was the one that didn’t deserve to live, that he would trade his life for hers, she wouldn’t let him go.

_You’re not going to die without me! ...Either you drop it and we run, or you hold me tight and we both blow up together._

It was smart of her, to play that card. He wouldn't choose the option that killed her. But she wasn’t playing at anything. There were tears in her eyes when she said it. She was afraid, he could see it. But somehow, she still wasn’t afraid of him.

If she hadn’t been so stubborn with him, he would be dead, no doubt. But would she be okay? Would she have made things better without him, the way she had with him still there? Or would he have unknowingly destroyed her? Was trading his life for hers something that would have broken her?

 _No shit, it would have broken me_ , she chided him when he asked her one quiet, contemplative morning. _Your love's too good to lose, remember?  You are too good to lose._

Coincidentally, that morning had been on the same day that he proposed to her. 

→

 

“I don’t think the staff is gonna like that you’re smoking in one of the honeymoon suites.”

“Is that what you’re worried about? Out of everything we’ve done today?”

“Fair point. But if you’re gonna smoke, at least share it with me.”

Their wedding clothes lay in a heap on the hotel floor, a sight that they both know would drive Veronica’s mother mad. Their champagne has to be hunted down when they realize it was still sitting on the floor of the elevator. JD scrambles to put on pants and grab the bottle from the elevator before returning, mumbling how it was a good thing they hadn't opened it, or it would have gone flat. He strips back out of his clothes and fishes a pack of cigarettes and a lighter out of one of his suit pockets.

JD returns to bed with a shit eating grin and a lit cigarette between his teeth. Taking a puff and handing it to Veronica, he leans in to press a kiss to her bare shoulder. “You’re my favorite person. Did you know that?”

She brings the cigarette to her lips and lets her eyes flutter shut for just a moment, letting the smoke that builds up within billow out slowly. She looks positively radiant. Her eyes meet his in the dim light of their room and she beams. “I'm glad” Veronica trades off the cigarette and sighs. It’s a sound of content, of feeling like everything is right in the world, even though they are anything but conventional in their perfection. “You’re my favorite person too. I couldn't think of anyone else I'd want to be married to.”

They tell each other how they feel constantly, but that statement makes JD’s heart swell anyway. He’ll always be a sap for her affections. “I love you, Veronica.”

“Love you, too. Thank you.”

“For?”

All he gets in response to his raised eyebrow is a coy grin. “Nothing in particular. Just you.”

 

←

 

They ran away from their own wedding to get married. They drove two hours from her hometown of Sherwood, Ohio, where they were to have their perfect summer wedding in the church she was baptized at, to Columbus Ohio, where there just to happened to be a Las-Vegas wannabe drive-through chapel, and a nice hotel to spend the night in while their wedding party sent out a missing person report, presumably. If Veronica’s mom disowned her later, she wasn’t entirely sure she would care. Maybe she should feel bad.

Every time after that night that she caught a glimpse of the gold band on JD’s ring finger, she didn’t feel as awful as before.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Choosing Lesley for JD's college was not my idea, all credit to that bit goes to baz_is_a_skeez, who wrote "Life Without War" which I love dearly for it's fluffy goodness.  
> If you have any comments, questions, or concerns, or just want to say hello, you can comment below my dudes! Thanks again for reading, I hope y'all enjoyed it~


End file.
